


No, nothing good starts in a getaway car ~ Anxceit

by abrecalledcheese



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Album: Reputation (Taylor Swift), Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Inspired by Taylor Swift, M/M, Song: Getaway Car (Taylor Swift)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27924448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrecalledcheese/pseuds/abrecalledcheese
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Platonic Analogical, Platonic Analogical mention, Romantic Anxceit - Relationship
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1 - "I struck a match and blew your mind."

The air was unusually cold the night Virgil decided to take a walk around his neighbourhood. His hands were practically ice and the wind was like an icy blade against his tinted cherry cheeks and rosy red nose. Pulling his hood over his head and stuffing his hands into his pockets, Virgil walked around the corner block and into a car park to head back to his apartment. He kept his gaze fixed on the ground, not caring who or what he could bump into…..until he did bump into someone.

“Shit,” Virgil winced as he held his head. He had collided with someone else and could hear the person also grunt in pain. Looking up, Virgil and the stranger’s eyes met and they both froze in awe of each other. The person seemed to be the same age and height as he was and he had a pair of the most hypnotising heterochromia eyes Virgil had ever seen. His left eye was a beautiful golden brown and his right eye was an attractive lime green; it held Virgil’s stare like a magnet with metal took all of his willpower to look away from the multicoloured marbles.

“Sorry darling, I wasn’t looking where I was going,” he said. His voice was sensual with a hint of mischief and hearing it only made Virgil’s heart skip higher and faster. He didn’t know why he felt so giddy inside; he had never fallen for anyone this way before and it felt weird but….nice.  
“It, um, it’s fine. I-I-I wasn’t really looking myself,” he stuttered in response. Virgil hated how anxious he was around this person, although he never usually cared. But for some reason, this time was different and he wanted to make a good first impression. He had tried to play it cool, but that plan had obviously failed.

‘Way to go Virge. Now he thinks you’re a stupid coward. Why are you stuttering so much?’ he thought to himself.

Virgil nervously looked up at the man who was smiling softly at him. For some unknown reason, Virgil couldn’t appreciate the stranger’s smile as much as he wanted to. It didn’t seem genuine, it looked a little forced and he suddenly got an off feeling from it all, but he decided to just brush it off. 

It was probably just his anxiety getting the better of him.

“It’s fine. I guess we’re both at fault,” the man laughed quietly. He readjusted his coat, and as he did so, Virgil couldn’t stop his eyes from trailing up and down the stranger. A black, wool trench coat that was slung over his shoulders covered a long-sleeved yellow cable-knit sweater atop a white dress shirt which was hanging out. On the bottom half of his body, he wore a pair of black trousers (dress pants/slacks for my american readers) and brown leather ankle boots and Virgil’s eyes came back up, he noticed a black hat delicately placed on top of his chestnut brown hair.  
“Bowler hat eh? Don’t really see anyone wearing those in this day and age anymore,” he said, coolly. The stranger raised an eyebrow at him then looked up at what rested on his head.  
“Oh, yeah. I’ve always been interested in vintage fashion,” he flicked the brim of his hat, “These just stood out to me and I personally think I look rather dashing.”  
He playfully posed, a cocky expression painted on his face and they both laughed.

‘Hell yeah you’re dashing,’ Virgil thought. He felt his cheeks start to heat up.

“You know,” Virgil started, “That…..that was the first time I’ve laughed in awhile.” He looked shyly at the man who managed to etch a smile on his face for the first time in months.  
“So, uh, thanks for that,” he smiled gently and the stranger returned it kindly.

“What’s your name?”

“Virgil,” he cringed slightly at the sound of his name. The stranger noticed his expression.  
“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“Nothing. I just...hate my name,” Virgil admitted.

“I think it’s a lovely name,” the stranger replied, taking a step closer and Virgil tensed up slightly as he did so. “It’s better than mine anyway. My name sounds like a middle-school librarian’s,” he laughed quietly.

“What do you mean? What is it?”

“Janus,” he hesitantly answered. Virgil tried to stifle his laugh as hard as he could.  
Janus rolled his eyes playfully, “It’s fine you can laugh.”  
And so Virgil did and his infectious laugh caused Janus to burst out laughing too.

“Do you live around here?”

“Yeah, just around fifteen minutes away.”

“Are you going to be walking the rest of the way?” Janus asked, slightly worried. Virgil’s heart melted at the concern in Janus’ voice. No one had ever seemed to care for him before so the worried tone caught him a little off guard.  
“Y-yeah,” he stuttered. Janus’ concerned question had thrown him slightly off his train of thought, “But it’s fine, I’ll be okay.”

Janus was unconvinced.  
“Let me drive you home,” he walked over to the right-hand side of what Virgil assumed to be his car and opened the door, gesturing for him to get in.  
“No, I don’t want to cause you any more trouble. It’s okay I can just walk,” Virgil said. Janus stepped towards him and placed his hands on Virgil’s arms which were at his sides. 

“I insist.”

Virgil blushed at the contact and released any sort of resistance he once had to say no to him.  
He got into the car, fastened his seatbelt, still tense but he relaxed a little when Janus got in too.

“Where do you live?” he asked. Virgil gave him his friend, Logan’s address instead of his actual one. He knew better than to just tell a total stranger where he lived. 

Logan and Virgil had discussed this situation before and Logan agreed to have his address given instead of Virgil’s since he still lived with his parents, whilst Virgil lived alone. It would be safer for him and Logan’s parents agreed to it too. They lived only 5 minutes apart anyway so it wasn’t that long of a walk.

Janus nodded and started the car. Virgil laid his head back against the headrest and stared out the window peacefully. He let out a quiet sigh. How lucky was he to have met such a nice, thoughtful man. It was a big contrast to the men who had tried to hit on him in the past. He turned his head and looked at Janus who looked back at him and smiled before quickly returning his eyes to the road. Virgil smirked to himself and looked back out of the window.

He thought to himself, ‘Maybe something could happen between them. Their paths had to have crossed for some reason, right?’ He didn’t usually believe in those kinds of myths, but this time just felt different…


	2. Chapter 2 - The ties were black, the lies were white

Vibrating… 

Vibrating. 

Vibrating? 

Virgil woke up abruptly to a violent, humming noise swirling around his head. Realising he was leaning his head against the window which was the source of all the noise he was hearing, he sat up quickly, rubbing his eyes and grunting until he was aggressively thrown onto the right side of the car by gravity.

“Janus what the hell is happening?” he shouted, frantically trying to hold himself together. Janus looked at him sadly and regretfully as Virgil looked back, his eyes drowning in fear, and gently placed his hand on Virgil’s.  
“Virgil I’m so sorry,” he said, “I didn’t mean to drag you into this.”  
Virgil stayed staring at Janus, who was keeping his panicked eyes fixed on the road, before a sharp turn jolted him forward and he gripped onto the side of the car. Subconsciously pulling up his hood over his head, Virgil felt his breathing start to become shallow and he struggled to stay awake. 

Since he was too distracted with the adrenaline-rush car chase he blindly ran into, Janus didn’t notice how Virgil’s eyelids started to slowly grow heavy, how all the strength easily escaped his body after a matter of seconds and how he lost all consciousness due to the lack of oxygen in his fragile lungs. Then, blackout.

“Virgil. Virgil!” Janus whispered, nudging the sleeping man gently in an effort to wake him. Virgil gasped suddenly as he awoke, but still kept his eyes closed, and felt all awareness gradually return to him. His eyes opened gently and, for a second, he thought that all the hectic events that had taken place the a couple of hours before were just mere dreams and nightmares and that he was only in his apartment, in his safe, warm bed.

That is, until he heard the elegant voice that Virgil could only recognise as Janus’.  
“You’re finally back to reality, eh?”  
Jolting up quickly, Virgil looked at his surroundings and soon became alarmed at where he was.

He opened the car door, still shaking, and turned around a couple of times to see where he was, hoping and praying that his initial thoughts weren’t true, despite the fact that he had a dreadful gut feeling that they were - and indeed his instincts were correct. 

Virgil was in the middle of nowhere.

The desert he found himself in stretched on for miles on end and not a single building was in sight or any evidence of civilisation. They were so out in the open and away from the suburbs that the sky was clearer than crystal and there more stars in the sky than Virgil had ever seen before and the air felt fresher and cleaner; a big contrast to what normally entered his lungs. In an attempt to try and calm himself down at least a little bit, Virgil took a deep breath and inhaled the pure air, thus settling his nerves.

“Virgil?” said a quiet voice behind him. Virgil turned around to find Janus coming out slowly from the driver’s seat and walking round to lean on the bonnet of the car.  
“You,” Virgil whispered, but loud enough for Janus to hear. His voice was laced with panic and fear and a hint of anger. So many emotions and feelings coursed through his body and spilled out through his speech and eyes.  
“Where the fuck did you bring me?”  
“To be honest, I don’t even know myself,” Janus replied a little impatiently. “Look, I’m sorry I pulled you into this,” he said as he hesitantly took a few steps towards the anxious man; he didn’t want to scare him off after he had just managed to calm himself down. “I should’ve thought about what could’ve happened to you and I never should’ve invited you into my car.”

Something about Janus’ apology didn’t sit right with Virgil for some reason. It seemed half fake, half real, genuine with a tinge of deceit; he just couldn’t put his finger on it. Regardless, he still had no assuring reason as to why he should trust this stranger, who he had only just met a few hours ago and had accidentally lugged him into this hectic situation.

“No! No you shouldn’t have!” Virgil yelled causing Janus to flinch a bit at his sudden outburst. Tears started streaming relentlessly down his face as all his bottled emotions were liberated; he was too exhausted to hold them in anymore. “You just dragged me here, into the middle of nowhere and all you can say is sorry?! I don’t know if you could tell, but I’m a pretty fucked up person. My emotions are all over the place. My anxiety is all over the place, heck! My goddamn life is all over the place!” Virgil was so caught up in his rant that he didn’t notice Janus getting visibly more and more frustrated by each word that was screamed at him. Unable to hold himself back any longer, Janus briskly walked up to Virgil, who didn’t notice him coming.

“And I would really appreciate it if you would just mmpft-” Virgil was abruptly interrupted by Janus grabbing his face and pressing his lips firmly against his. Shocked, Virgil’s eyes widened at the unexpected moment but he easily melted at the contact and eagerly kissed back. Janus’ hands slowly moved themselves from Virgil’s face to his waist whilst Virgil’s fingers tangled themselves in Janus’ auburn locks. The kiss was long, passionate and lust-driven rather than love-filled and it became obvious to the two men that even it had waited too long to happen.

As they pulled away, they stared at each other. Virgil’s eyes were ridden with an array of emotions, whilst Janus’ were just filled with wonder.  
“Well,” he began. “That was… something.”  
“Yeah,” Virgil said, laughing quietly and looking down bashfully. “Yeah it… it really was.”  
"Listen, Virgil," Janus said again after a few moments of silence. "You... you make me feel something I've never felt before. I honestly, genuinely feel like you complete me and I've never felt this way about anyone else before. Now that you've walked into my life, I can't imagine you out of it and... I feel like I'd become lost without you. So please... don't be mad at me anymore. I truly am sorry for what I've brought you into. Please, I hate it when you get mad at me."

Janus held Virgil's stare as he confessed. He looked solemn and serious and Virgil gazed back sadly and sympathetically. His tone instantly made Virgil regret what he had said before and he made a silent promise to himself to try and control his emotions better next time... for him.  
"You know what I'm sorry too," he muttered as he swiftly pulled Janus in for another tender kiss. This one was sweeter than the last time and Virgil just let himself go, allowing Janus to take control.

The two lovestruck men became so engrossed in the moment that they didn’t notice a pair of car lights approaching them, they didn’t notice the crunching of the gravel as the vehicle came to a stop and they sure as hell didn’t notice the sound of the car door opening and closing and the sound of footsteps making their way towards them. Not until two firm hands gripped Janus’ and Virgil’s shoulders and ripped them apart and they stared at each other in shock and confusion as they were brought back to reality.

“Sorry to ruin this tender moment boys. But you two are under arrest.”


End file.
